Rivals
by DabblingInStories
Summary: (Dantana) What do you do when two of your friends have crushes on you? In this case... Nothing. Santana Lopez is living in New York after graduating high school. What happens when her two friends Rachel and Dani secretly fight it out for her.
1. Jealous

_**A Note From The A**__**uthor:** This is mostly just to clear anything up for readers that don't follow the show closely or haven't come from my Tumblr page. The character Dani is to be portrayed by Demi Lovato in the 5th season and is to be Santana's new love interest. Just clearing that up! :) I would also like to add that Brittany Pierce **will** feature in this story a little later on and Brittana is going to play a big part._

* * *

Opening the heavy iron door into the loft Dani huffed and puffed as she forced it open. "You should really call the super about this door. I think it starts to freeze up in the winter." Finally getting the door open enough to walk inside Dani looked around and could see no one was in the apartment. Or at least not the living room/kitchen area. "Guys?" She called out with no response. "Kurt? Rachel? ….Santana?" She called out and again, no response.

Walking further into the apartment Dani dumped her handbag on the dinning table and moved over to where the large room was split into three bedrooms. Opening the first curtain which led to Kurt's room Dani peaked in and couldn't see the boy inside. _'I guess he's out.' _She thought. Moving over to Rachel's partition Dani moved the fabric back but couldn't see Rachel inside. _'NYADA class maybe?'_ Finally walking over to the cloth that made up Santana's room Dani was about to move it to look in when suddenly Rachel came bursting out of the room with earphones in.

"Dani!" Rachel jumped taking her earphones out. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked looking a little worried. It looked like she was standing in the way of the entrance to the Latinas room on purpose too.

"Santana has a shift in like two hours, she's always late. I figured I would stop by and pick her up?" Dani answered, Rachel's odd behaviour making her slightly nervous. Just as she was about to ask what Rachel was doing in Santana's bedroom she heard a voice.

"Hey Rachel you can't just leave halfway through you know! Get back in here and finish what you started!" Was that…Santana? Trying to peek over Rachel's shoulder Dani could just see Santana. She was lay face down on her bed with sweatpants on and..no shirt or bra?

"W-What's going on in there?" Dani asked feeling jealously strike inside her. Her feelings for Santana over the past few weeks had really grown but it was hard to try and do anything about it with Rachel constantly in the way of them.

"She's just r-resting!" Rachel snapped. Who would have thought Rachel Berry would have a crush on Santana Lopez. Sure the two were at each other's throats for most of high school but things were different now. They had both grown as people and learned to live with each other, literally. Rachel learned to live with Santana's need to go through all of her drawers and let out her sarcasm on herself and Kurt. Santana had learned to live with Rachel's insane ego and need to practice her singing at 5AM. But even so Rachel would never have thought of herself as bisexual. Sure she may have had a thing for Quinn Fabray back in high school but she was convinced that was just a phase. She certainly didn't think it was going to happen again. Yup, Rachel Berry was most definitely crushing on Santana Lopez.

"Rachel! Hurry your ass up I'm cold now." Santana shouted from her room.

"Hey San!" Dani shouted over Rachel's shoulder. Maybe letting the girl know she was here would mean she would get to go inside her room.

"Dani? Is that you?" Standing up from her bed Santana wrapped herself in her dressing gown and walked over to the make shift door. "Oh hey!" She added, her face instantly brightening when she saw the blonde. "Come in!" She motioned. "Berry would you move! I didn't ask for a body guard I asked for a freaking massage." Santana ordered.

Moving out of Dani's way Rachel huffed and retreated to the kitchen where she saw Dani's handbag on the table.

"Yeah, I thought I would stop by and pick you up before our shift. You're going to end up getting fired if you keep coming in late y'know.." Sitting down on the edge of Santana's bed Dani looked around and took the room in. This was the first time she had been inside the girls room, she found it to be oddly exciting and slightly nerve-wracking at the same time.

Santana sat down next to Dani and scoffed. "Are you kidding me? There's no way they would ever dream of firing me. The guys love me at that place. I'm sure I've boosted their customer count just by being there." She bragged.

Rolling her eyes Dani nudged Santana with her shoulder. "Stop being so cocky misses. Derek was being serious last week when he said you were on your last chance so just please, get changed and let's get there early, maybe you will impress him or something!"

Shrugging her shoulders Santana stood up from the bed and moved towards her closet. "Yeah, fair enough." Opening it up she looked over all her clothes, most of which were tight fitting dresses until she found her uniform. She actually didn't mind working at the diner, she just liked lying in bed in the morning better. The uniform made her look like a hot bitch from the 50's and working with Dani was always fun. Turning round Santana was about to untie her robe when she looked over to Dani. "So I'm getting changed…this is usually the part where you leave?" She asked a little confused as to why Dani was just staring.

Shaking her head Dani snapped from her thoughts of Santana being naked and quickly stumbled up to her feet. "Right! Yeah, because you're getting naked I-I mean changed and stuff, yeah. I'll be in the kitchen.." She answered awkwardly shuffling herself out of Santana's room.

Hearing footsteps from another part of the loft Rachel panicked and quickly shoved the stuff she had taken from Dani's bag back in before she came into view. When Rachel saw the blonde smiling at her she instantly felt horrible and guilty. _'I can't believe how childish I am!' _she thought. _'It's just a stupid crush!'._ Walking over to sit on the couch Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Dani's bag. Everyone and their grandma knew Rachel was bad when it came to relationships. She got sort of jealous but this time she was getting jealous of someone and something she wasn't even really involved with. She was so jealous that Santana pretty much asked her to leave so she could spend time with Dani that she ransacked the poor girls purse and found two lunches Dani must have prepared, guessed which was Santana's and stuffed pickles in the sandwich. Santana _hates_ pickles.

Smiling at Rachel when she saw her Dani had never felt so fake. She liked Kurt and all the other friends of Santana's but she just wasn't sure about Rachel yet. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about the girl but there was definitely something turning her off. Maybe it was the weird looks she got from her or the scoffs she could hear at times. Or maybe it was the fact she could tell that Rachel definitely liked Santana like she liked Santana.

Taking a seat at the table Dani pulled out her phone and pretended to text people when in fact she was just scrolling down old texts, anything to make things seem not awkward now it was just Rachel and herself, alone.

It wasn't long before Santana was out and ready. Standing up from her seat Dani tried to stop the smile spreading across her face but it was impossible, Santana just always looked so damn cute in her work uniform. Especially with her hair up like she had done today. "Ready to go?" Dani asked briefly breaking eye contact to look over at Rachel who had the same do-eyed grin on her face that she did.

"As ready as I'll ever be to work I guess." Santana replied in a tired tone. Walking to where her leather jacket was hanging up she grabbed it from the hook and quickly put it on along with some gloves. "See you later Rach. Since you don't have classes today you're on recording duty for the shows we all watch, that's a lot by the way. Kurt wants the new episode of Orange Is The New Black recorded and Dancing With The Stars. I hate that dancing show but record X Factor or I'll personally destroy your Babs poster." Looking back to Rachel with a 'have you got that?' type look Santana smiled before exiting the loft with Dani.


	2. Playing Games

_**A Note From The Author:** Just a quick thank you to everyone that has followed or favourite this story so far, it's nice to see you're all enjoying it! Updates will be faster from now on though I just had a busy week. Follow me on Tumblr for updates! .com_

* * *

"Two cheeseburgers and fries for table two, come on!" Theo shouted.

Huffing Dani rolled her eyes at the young boy before taking the food to the desired table. Theo was the boss' son and he was becoming a _very_ big pain in the ass. Turning to head back to the counter Dani caugh sight of the clock and smiled, it was time. Waiting until her boss walked into the main area of the diner Dani rushed over to him, eager to get her break. "Hey, Derek!" She called as she began to untie her apron. "Is it okay if I take my break now?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure thing, let Santana know she can have lunch now too." Derek replied. Luckily her boss wasn't as bad as his spawn. Derek was easy going, get on his bad side however and it was bye-bye job. His temper was the only reason Dani and Santana hadn't given Theo a talking to yet.

Rushing into the back kitchen where Santana was stationed for the day Dani felt everything get a little brighter when she saw her friend at the sink. "Having fun?" She asked, leaning over Santana to look at the dishes.

"No, not really." Santana snapped, scrubbing away at someone's half eaten lunch. Moving back from the girl Dani flinched at her cold words.

"Sorry.." Santana added, turning to look at Dani. "This shift always makes me cranky you know that." Santana explained wiping her forehead with her arm. "Why are you here though? I don't see any dishes needing cleaned."

Pointing to the clock Dani looked up. "It's time for lunch actually." She replied in a small voice.

Chuckling Santana peeled the yellow marigolds from her hands and dumped them in the sink. "Oh! Well let's go then!" Walking towards the back exit Santana was about to pull on the handle when she heard Dani rustling with a bag.

"Actually, I've already made lunch for us!" She explained, pulling out two brown paper bags with food inside.

Eyebrows raising Santana moved back over to where Dani was. "Aww, thanks. You didn't have to do that Dani." Peeking inside Santana could see sandwiches, juice boxes and most importantly donuts. "Wow, well that looks a lot nicer than any of the crap we make here."

"Don't worry about it." Dani said pulling out their lunches and handing Santana hers. "Right, let's go." Taking her food Dani made her way to the table outside.

* * *

After some fresh air and a little conversation the pair had found themselves talking about Santana's old school, more specifically Brittany. "So she was the first girl you dated?" Dani asked, curious to know more about the girl Rachel mentioned not long after she was introduced to Santana.

"Yes." Santana deadpanned. Talking about Brittany used to be one of her favourite things to do, but not anymore.

"What was she like?" Dani asked, she had heard about Santana's relationship a few times but she never really found out much about Brittany as a person. This girl had dated Santana before, maybe she could learn something from her.

Growing aggravated at the questions concerning her former lover Santana furrowed her brow; it wasn't Dani's fault. It's not like she knew the whole story anyway. "She was… girl like?" Santana replied, she really didn't want to go into much detail.

Looking across the table at her friend with a confused expression Dani pressed a little further. "Well, why did you guys break up?"

Breathing out hard Santana picked up her sandwich hoping eating would distract her from punching her friend right now. Taking her first bite she waited until she was done before she answered Dani. "We just did."

Dani was only curious but she couldn't work out why Santana was so secretive about Brittany. If the pair weren't together anymore why couldn't she talk about it? Dani never had problems telling Santana about her past relationships. "But… why?" She asked again.

Liking her lips Santana's face screwed up when she tasted it… pickle. Throwing down her sandwich she stood from the table. "We just did, Dani! Can you stop with the stupid freaking questions for one minute?!" Santana shouted feeling extremely fed up. Grabbing the brown bag with the rest of her lunch in it Santana left her sandwich at the table with Dani. "Why don't you stop asking more about me when you can't remember what I've already told you? I don't like pickles!" She yelled once more before slamming the back exit over as she went back inside.

Sitting staring in front of her Dani was both sad and even more confused than ever. "Pickles?" She asked herself aloud. "I-I didn't put pickles in her sandwich.. I didn't even put any in mine!" Dani explained. Leaning over she grabbed Santana's lunch and inspected it closer, there they were. Pickles. "What the… I didn't put those there!" Dani added. Then she remembered. Rachel was very close to her bag when she went into the kitchen earlier and she seemed very shifty about it… 'It was Rachel!' She thought. Finishing up the rest of her lunch Dani went inside once her break was over, she also decided to leave Santana alone to cool down for a while.

* * *

Santana felt bad. She shouldn't have snapped at Dani like that, the girl didn't know! The only people that really know about what happened between herself and Brittany were Rachel and Kurt, but only because she chose to tell them. Dani was never going to know without asking and when she did Santana acted like a child and stormed off. She then blamed her for putting something in her food that she doesn't like. Santana had never felt more childish. Sighing she put the last clean plate away on the rack before getting a towel to dry her hands, she had to fix this. Looking up at the clock to check the time Santana waited until it was closing time before approaching her friend again.

"H-Hey.." She started as she walked into the front of the diner. Dani was cleaning a table in the corner of the room, she could see the frown on the girls face.

"Hi." Dani replied with a cold tone that made Santana feel even worse.

"I'm sorry." Santana said simply, she was never good with apologies..

"It's fine, you don't like pickle." Dani replied not sounding any happier.

"I said I'm sorry Dani come on!" Walking closer to her friend Santana peaked around her to see the girls face. "Please be my friend again?" She asked in a slightly baby voice that always made Dani smile.

Snickering Dani rolled her eyes before turning to face Santana. "Stop. You know that always gets me!" Dani explained trying to hold back the laughter as Santana was now trying to use the puppy dog eyes. "Stop!" Dani repeated with a smile on her face.

"Please?" Santana asked again. "I'll make it up to you." She continued feeling she had Dani on her side again. "Rachel just texted about drinks, at the loft? Would you like to join us?"

Sighing heavily Dani let her head drop as she contemplated her decision. "Fine, but we're not having any of those cocktails you were making last week, I've had cough syrup that tasted nicer." Dani replied, laughing at the memory before leaving to clean more tables.

"They weren't that bad! Rachel made them for us in high school once, and there actually was cough syrup in them…" Santana explained, cringing at the memory of the taste.

* * *

Staggering slightly Dani held onto the kitchen worktop for balance as she tried to focus her vision on her friend in front of her. "Hey Kurt!" She slurred. "Watcha doin'?" It was getting late but the drinking had barely begun. It had become tradition for the trio to have drinks with dinner on a Friday but they _always_ got out of hand eventually. Last week Kurt fell asleep on the kitchen table and somehow Rachel fell asleep in Kurt's closet. It was all very unpredictable.

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!" Santana chanted as she handed a glass of vodka and something to Rachel. Watching as her friend necked the drink Santana threw her hands up in celebration. "Who knew Berry could drink?" Falling over slightly on the couch Santana could see Dani over by the kitchen talking to Kurt and it made her happy. Happy wasn't word Santana could have used to describe her life a few months ago but now she truly felt it. Standing up she took her glass along with Rachel's to the kitchen to fix them up something else.

Dani could see Santana coming towards her and as much as she wanted to talk to the girl right now she had something else on her mind. Rachel. Smiling as Santana got closer Dani walked past the girl and headed straight for the couch. "Hey, Rachel." She started with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice. "So, I have a teenie tiny little bone to pick with you." Dani explained as she crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch.

Looking at the girl slightly confused Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And, and what's that?" Rachel replied with a hiccup and a heavy sway on her body.

Leaning in Dani placed her hand on Rachel's knee to steady her, and to stop the girl from going anywhere. "You don't like me, fine. I don't like you either." She started with a stern look on her face.

Her eyebrows jumping up Rachel scoffed. "You're not as nice as you seem Dani." Leaning in a little closer Rachel quickly looked back to Santana to make sure she wasn't listening before she continued. "You like Santana, it's so obvious. She's off limits though, got that?"

Rolling her eyes Dani leaned back before Rachel pulled her in again. "Oh please, you're only saying that so you can have her. I'm clearly not the only _obvious_ one here." Dani replied with a stern gaze. "You messed with those lunches I made, and don't even try and deny it, I know it was you." Seeing Santana coming closer in her peripheral vision Dani jolted back and plastered a smile on her face along with Rachel.

"No make out sessions please guys." Santana warned as she sat down next to Rachel on the couch.

"Oh don't count on it." Dani joked but she was definitely warning Rachel with her eyes. "Berry's not my type." She added, moving her eyes to pierce at Rachel's.

Laughing Rachel stood from the couch feeling very uncomfortable under Dani's watch. "And I'm not into girls, so there you go."

Looking between her two friends Santana could feel something hanging between them but she couldn't quite figure it out. There was definitely some tension in the air though.. "Right.. Well I'm tired and you two managed to completely kill my drinking mood in about two seconds so congratulations!" Santana announced as she hopped over the back of the seat. "I'm going to bed losers." She added with a wave before heading to her room.

"Well ladies, I think I'll turn in too!" Kurt stated before going to his room, leaving Rachel and Dani alone.

"You should go." Rachel hissed setting her drink down on a coaster.

Clenching her jaw Dani sat her empty glass down and staggered her way to where her coat was hanging. "Whatever, Rachel." Dani whined as she opened the iron door.

Huffing Rachel turned off the living space light before staggering to a room.


	3. Still Broken

_**A Note From The Author:** Glad you're all liking it! Here, have some sad Santana! Woops lol._

* * *

"Santana?" Someone was talking, and shaking her but there was no way she was about to get up. "Santana, get up, please?" They asked but no movement. "Santana I can't have breakfast if you're sleeping on the table." They reasoned. _'Sleeping on the table?'_ She thought. Peeking one eye open she looked around and saw the blurry profile of her roommate Kurt standing over her.

"I'm on the table?" Slowly sitting up Santana instantly grabbed her head when she felt the next morning dizziness set it. "H-How did I end up here?" She asked completely confused.

"Well..." Kurt started in that tone that meant the reason was either going to be incredibly long winded or interesting. "After your seventh beer you thought you would teach us how to dance. Our first lesson was the graceful art of 'sexy table dancing' as you so rightly put it." Kurt laughed. "We eventually got bored and I guess you passed out here." Kurt shrugged.

"Huh, I don't remember much after leaving work… I must have been wasted last night…" Santana liked to drink, and now they were in New York and she had her fake I.D it had become a lot easier, but she knew her limits. Sometimes the drinking obviously got out of hand. Steadying herself as she lowered her feet onto the ground Santana closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to stop herself from vomiting before she walked towards her room. "I'll help clean up later. I think I need to sleep off the hangover." She stated.

"You promise?" Kurt shouted back to her, he knew what Santana was like.

"Hah, probably not." Santana replied, she never really helped anyone do anything.

Opening the fabric separating her room from the rest of the house Santana headed straight for her bed. Flopping down on what was supposed to be soft mattress she flinched when she felt a lumpiness to her bed. "What the hell?" Sitting up Santana pulled back her duvet to reveal a Rachel, all curled up and in her bed. Standing up Santana removed the covers from her bed completely causing the smaller girl to shiver. "Berry! Get the hell out of my bed!" She ordered, getting only a mumble in response. "Nu-uh, Santana Lopez doesn't share her bed with anyone." She added, crossing her arms when Rachel refused to move.

"You used too..." Rachel mumbled, still half asleep.

"What?" Santana asked not able to make out Rachel's sleepy words.

Turning around to face the voice that was talking to her Rachel spoke louder. "I said you used to share your bed with someone."

Stepping back Santana scoffed. She knew that was different, and Rachel should've known too. Leaning down she placed her hands on Rachel's side and with all her strength she pushed her over and off the other side of her bed. "That was then, this is now." Santana hissed, climbing into her bed and pulling the covers over herself. Trust Rachel to ruin her morning.

Landing on the ground with a thud Rachel squirmed in pain as her half asleep body hit the hard ground. "Ouch!" She cried out. Sitting up she soothed the spot on her head that hurt before standing. "That really hurt Santana. Next time just tell me to move and I will." Rachel reasoned.

"I did, and you didn't." Santana snapped, if Rachel didn't leave soon she was going to get regret it. "Go away, Rachel, and don't ever think about sleeping in my bed again."

Feeling a pang of sadness in her heart at Santana's cold words Rachel turned to leave the girls room but stopped just in front of her door. "You know, pushing people away isn't going to make getting over her any easier, Santana." Not getting a response Rachel sighed and finally left the girls room.

"I don't need to get over her, I am over her." Santana mumbled feeling tears stinging her eyes because of Rachel's words. "She didn't need me. And now I don't need her." She continued, only trying to convince herself now. Pulling back the covers Santana looked to her bedside table for her phone and once she had located it she grabbed it and pulled herself back under the covers where no one could see her. Unlocking her phone Santana went straight to her text messages. She had found herself doing it every so often these past few days. Santana was the one that decided to go to New York but it felt like she was where she needed to be and not at the same time. All she had done was feel sad since she got here, but there was no way she was going back. So instead she looked at a specific text to lighten her day when it wasn't so bright and for a long while it worked, but things had changed. Now it just made her feel worse. Scrolling through her contacts until she found the name she needed Santana clicked to open the text so she could read it. 'I love you so much! We will be together soon! Xxx – B' It was so simple but it meant so much. At the time it was their future in one text, now it was what could've been. "It's her fault. It's all her fault." Santana hissed. "She ruined this, not me. I'm sad because of what _she_ did." She added, somehow this was making her feel better.

* * *

"S-Santana?" Kurt and Rachel called out quietly. They could hear her quiet sobbing from the living room a few hours ago but it had gone silent over the last while and they wanted to make sure she was okay. Moving closer, Kurt sat the cup of hot chocolate he had made for the girl on her bedside table as he peered over her turned away shoulder. "She's sleeping." He whispered over to Rachel who was making her way around to the other side of the bed.

Sighing Rachel could see exactly what had happened. "She's been looking at that text again…" Santana and Rachel didn't always get on but they had learned to deal with each other in a more confined space. They would never say it but deep down they both cared for each other a whole lot now. It broke Rachel's heart to see her friend like this. She could see the tear stains on Santana's cheeks and her eyes were slightly swollen. If the rest of her didn't give it away already she could see clearly from the pillow her head was on that Santana had been crying again. Tiptoeing away Rachel dragged Kurt from her room.

Taking a seat in the living room Rachel lay her head back against the couch. "I hate seeing her like that…" Rachel stated. "It's been two years, I was hoping she would start to heal by now…" She added.

"You remember being in love with Finn for the first time, right?" Kurt said, crossing his legs and looking to Rachel.

"O-Of course." Rachel answered, unsure of where he was going.

"You never forget your first love, Rachel. Never." Kurt, unlike Rachel, or Quinn or Brittany was never close with Santana. But he knew better than any of them, with the exception of Brittany that you never forget the love you had for your first. Santana and Brittany were one of the purest forms of love he had ever seen. He didn't like the pair at times but that didn't stop them from being so obviously in love that even Stoner Brett could've seen it. "She's taking her time, and that's okay. We just need to keep being there for her and one day she will learn to smile like before again." Kurt said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… You're right." Rachel agreed. She hoped it wouldn't be too long though.

* * *

**End of Chapter Words:** I hope you all liked the slight sad chapter but it had to be done. I would however like to use this little space to address a review by a guest I got on this chapter which said:

_"I'd rather stab myself in the eyes than read another ***ing story where Santana pines over Brittany. Brittany is not all that. She's stupid, unattractive, and I think that season 4 Bram made it obvious that Brittany was never in love with Santana. No way is Santana hung up on this ***** still. She's way out of her league in the first place."_

I would just like to again clarify that this is not a Brittana story. It's about Dantana/Rachel. This also is not canon in anyway, it can't be. We haven't even seen any of Season 5 yet so how could I do that? This story is canon up until the finale of Season 4 with slight adjustments here and there. In my story Santana is still interested in Brittany in some way, that's how I want it to be okay? If you don't want to read that then don't read it! Simple as. Brittany will come back at some point in the story but she is only really a supporting character and wont be around for long. This is a Dantana ship story so Brittana wont be endgame, obviously. As for the part about Brittany being stupid and unattractive I feel like this is just a stab at her character because I think Brittany is people smart more than book smart and I also think Heather Morris is gorgeous, okay? Okay.


	4. About You

_**Note From The Author:** Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity, I've been busy! This is a short chapter but we leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger mwahhahahahah! I hope you enjoy it. This will be the last update till next week though, I want to see 5x02 before I write more so I can see what Dani is like and stuff and check if I need to change anything. Happy reading!_

* * *

It had been a few days since Dani had been in the loft. She wasn't avoiding anyone, well not Santana at least. After last Friday she really didn't want to spend any time with Rachel unless she had no choice.

Tonight Santana had invited her over to watch a movie and she promised that Kurt and Rachel would be away at some Broadway show. It sounded like the perfect night, Dani couldn't say no.

Shifting on the couch as the movie started Dani was very aware of her body. She had been ever since Santana invited her to cuddle with her under the covers. Dani was never really nervous around people, she was a performer after all so it wasn't really something she ever let be of her, but when it came to Santana she was like a blubbering mess a lot of the time. She tried her hardest to focus on the screen whilst keeping her hands tightly clasped under the covers. Her mind was going insane with thought, what if she moved her hands and accidently felt Santana up or she fell asleep and drooled, what if someone tried to rob the apartment and she couldn't stop them! Okay, now she was just being silly. Looking at Santana from the corner of her eye she could see the older girl was already looking at her. "What?" Dani was too concentrated on her thoughts to even take what her face might look like right now into consideration.

"We're watching Bridesmaids, Dani. Your face looks like you're trying to work out math or something." Santana asked confused and slightly concerned. Something was obviously bothering her friend. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head Dani had to laugh at herself. "No, no I'm fine! Honest!" She assured. Turning to Santana she sighed. "I was just thinking and stuff." Leaning her head on her hand as she turned Dani looked into Santana's eyes for the first time all night. "Tell me about you." She said simply.

One eyebrow bouncing up Santana scratched her head. "Why?"

Dani shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, I just want to know more about you. You and the other two are from Lima right? How did you end up here?" Dani explained.

Taking a deep breath Santana looked off into the distance, trying to think of where to start. "I'll shorten it down, can't give you everything right now. You can read the rest when I make my autobiography one day, or just a documentary on my life." Santana replied. Bringing her legs up to her chest Santana began her story. "Well, I was born in Lima Heights, that's in Lima, Ohio, obviously. I went to thee worst high school I think this country has ever seen… Not even kidding. It was called William McKinley High School and it pretty much sucked." She started laughing at the memories already. "I started off as a little bitch that hated everyone and wanted to be head cheerleader more than Berry wants to be Barbara's secret long lost daughter…"

Looking between Santana's eyes and her mouth Dani already found it very comforting just to hear Santana talking, it was oddly soothing.

"Then I found the Glee Club… and my life changed forever. I started being open about singing. Letting all the crap out that I couldn't say, through song… I spent three years with Berry and Lady-Hummel in there too and I somehow survived." She chuckled. "Then… I was outed by this guy, we're friends now but I hated him and wanted someone to punch him so hard his whale of a body would concave with force." Santana didn't talk about her coming out story very often, mostly because it wasn't exactly a pleasant one and it made her now friend Finn, look bad. She also didn't like the feelings it brought back, the feelings of being broken, ashamed and so scared that she could barely breathe. "I was sort of forced out the closet kicking and screaming but you know how those things go, 'things get better' and all that." She explained moving past the topic as quickly as possible. "The whole club were amazing, they took me under their wing, accepted and protected me when no one else would, unlike my Abuela, but we don't need to get into that." Santana still cried sometimes thinking about how things were left with that specific family member but it was in the past, she couldn't dwell on it. "I fell in love, lust and found some of the best people ever there, it was amazing and so crap at the same time." Santana could feel her eyes slowly moving down to Dani's lips. She hadn't really looked the girl over before, or not in so much detail. The intense eye contact made Santana notice just how amazing Dani's eyes were. Her lips were really nice too, and she was biting them and…. Was she moving her head _in_? Or was Santana doing it _herself_? Watching as Dani's eyes slowly shut when the two were impossibly close Santana shut her own eyes and moved in further to close the gap just as the iron door slid open.

"We're home!" Kurt sang as he twirled in with Rachel, obviously feeling the buzz from some dinner theatre.


End file.
